clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Anniversary Party
The 3rd Anniversary Party was a Party in Club Penguin. Hence the name, it was the celebration of Club Penguin turning three. It started on October 24, 2008 and ended on October 26, 2008. Rockhopper came to celebrate this party with other penguins. This was the biggest Anniversary Party so far, as the party was decorated beyond the Book Room and the Coffee Shop. The 3rd Year Party Hat is also the first hat to have more than two colors. In real life, there was also a celebration in Times Square, New York. This was the first Anniversary Party that had the Night Club decorated. Decorations *'Town:' All of the buildings of the Town were decorated. The coffee shop was decorated so it looked like the cake in the Coffee Shop. The Gift Shop was decorated with an ad outside, and it seemed bigger. However, the interior of the Gift Shop was not decorated, and the town looks like Times Square. *'Coffee Shop:' There was a Wish-Maker 3000 holding the 3rd Year Party Hat inside the cake. There was also a banner that says Happy 3rd Anniversary. The Ice Cream Apron was also found in a box here. *'Book Room:' The Book Room had the 2007-2008 Yearbook featured on a table. There was blue, orange and yellow seats around the room. The Mancala tables were also moved. *'Night Club:' The Dance Club was transformed heavily. The back of the room had a large "3", and there were random colors on the dance floor. The Dance Lounge was not decorated. Free Items *3rd Year Party Hat *Ice Cream Apron Times Square Celebration :See main article: Times Square. Outside of Club Penguin, there was a massive celebration in Times Square, New York on the same day as the party. It ran from 3 PM EST to 6 PM EST that day. There was live entertainment, cake, and some activities to do. They even had a huge cake that looked like the one in the Coffee Shop. There were also postcards sent out. You could view a live stream from the Times Square celebration on the website. Trivia *Club Penguin toys officially came out during the party. *This was the only anniversary party that had two free items given away: 3rd Year Party Hat and Ice Cream Apron. *Unlike the previous Anniversary Parties, this was the only one to have the Town, Coffee Shop, Book Room, and Night Club decorated so much. The Anniversary Parties before this one all had very few decorations only outside of the Coffee Shop. *This was the only Anniversary Party to decorate the Night Club. *This was the first Anniversary Party to last more than one day. *This was the first Anniversary Party to decorate the Gift Shop. Appearance *There is a Card-Jitsu Card about the party. Gallery Advertisements and Sneak Peeks CP-3.jpg|The main advertisement. 3rd year anniversary postcard 1.png|The invitation postcard. 3rd year anniversary postcard 2.png|The invitation postcard (when you mouse over it). Party Pictures Image:Town_anniversary_3.PNG|Town Image:Coffee_anniversary_3.PNG|Coffee Shop Image:Dance_anniversary_3.PNG|Night Club Image:Book_anniversary_3.PNG|Book Room Music *Main Music See also *1st Anniversary Party *2nd Anniversary Party *4th Anniversary Party *5th Anniversary Party *6th Anniversary Party *Party Hats Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Anniversary Parties Category:Article